Love Of The Night
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: Thea isn't an ordinary girl and love has never been easy. With the arrival of James the new boy all of Thea's secrets will be uncovered and it may put her family in danger... Rated T fro safe Disclaimer to LJ Smith for the characters first names and basic idea behind the story Suck at summeries so R&R My First Fanfic ABANDONED LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO CARRY THIS ON!
1. Introduction

**Prologue**

A deafening scream filled my ears and with a horrifying realisation I recognised it as my own. The scene before me was unbearable, horrific, terrifying and it didn't seem real: My father, my idol, was lying on the floor unmoving, blood running from the tear in his midsection. The door on its hinges. My twin sisters in their cots screaming for our mother and father with bleeding bites on their bodies, my little brother unconscious by the kitchen counter a bite on his wrist. I couldn't stop the scream escaping from my mouth and that's when the vicious beast that had barged into my home and tore my family apart, swung its ugly head in my direction. It stalked towards the stairs where I had stopped and was now paralysed, even though it was coming closer I could move. It slid its paw almost gracefully over the banister and gripped my throat, my breathe cut out of my body, my eyes bulging as it dragged me over towards its gruesome body and with a dog like snarl, sunk its teeth into my forearm. It dropped me there and rushed out into the night and as I struggled up, one hand clutching my forearm, the other my throat I heard a howl in the distance.

That was ten years ago.

That was when my life changed forever.


	2. The mystery boy

**Chapter 1**

All was normal at my high school Mayfield High, the girls were chatting, the boys were playing football and I was sitting by the field with my two best –and well only- friends: Lauren (who is bubbly and kind) and Eric (who has been my friend for longer than I can remember and is very understanding and sensitive.) The thing is I don't really fit in, people think I'm pretty with my shiny black hair and bright green eyes but I'm strange. I like to keep to myself and I'm not very sociable. So in our spot by the football field, where we hang out and eat our lunch is just Lauren, Eric and me, Thea Blaise. We've been in the same class for years and we always eat together. Then the bell rang, everything and everyone hushed and started to head towards the hall for our final assembly of the year, and of our time at Mayfield High.

I, Lauren and Eric sat together in assembly while our head teacher Mrs Heart started crying while she talked about how we were a fantastic year group and that we will always be remembered. But I didn't hear the rest because all of my attention was focussed on the boy across the aisle from me. I'd never seen him before but I couldn't look away, when I finally did, I felt his eyes on me. I'm pretty sure I was blushing but I didn't care because I would most probably never see him again. So I turned my attention back to Mrs Heart.

She was just announcing the first award: 'this young girl worked very hard and is one of the best students we have ever had.' Then she said my name. I went onto the stage and collected my award while the rest of the audience clapped politely. Lauren won the music award and Eric won the art award. They were extremely talented where I just wasn't. After the last award was given the final bell rang and everyone cheered. We were all finally out of high school and free to spend the summer how we wished.

I looked around for that boy again but he had disappeared. My two friends and I started home. Another great thing about the three of us was we all lived together, or next to each other I should say. Eric's house was in-between mine and Laurens, so we always meet up and did our homework, or just to watch movies there. The house in my other side was up for sale and I always wondered who might move in next to a weirdo like me. But today instead of a 'For Sale' sign in the garden next door, there was a 'Sold' sign. Someone had finally moved in. The house had been for sale for three months now and I never thought someone would move in. I said goodbye to my best friends and went inside.

That evening I was upstairs doing some research for a project that myself, Eric and Lauren were doing for a job interview we had for a social research company. I was almost done when my mum called me down.

"Thea, come and meet our new neighbours."

So I logged off of my computer, tidied my desk of my open textbooks and sheets of paper full of research, closed my bedroom door and headed downstairs. I looked in the front room: Empty. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen: Also empty. Then I heard my mum talking out in the back garden. I walked out of the door and my new neighbours turned round to look at me. I stopped. The mystery boy from the assembly was standing in front of me.

**A/N : so here's the first official chapter, what do you guys think of the mystery boy turning up a Thea's? If you have any ideas for the future of this story please let me know. Oh and please review. Please?**

**Luvs ya**

**Holly xoxoxox**


	3. Stuck in a cage

**Chapter 2**

I was still staring until my mum said

"Thea, these are our new neighbours. This is James and his mother Lily Redfern."

"Nice to meet you, Thea." Mrs Redfern said nicely. She was medium height with pale skin, fair blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Redfern." I replied. James was quiet but he was looking at me smiling.

"James would you like a drink?" My mum asked.

"Yes please, if it would be no trouble." He replied formally.

"Thea, show James to the kitchen and get him a drink."

I walked James to the kitchen all the while admiring his tall figure. I noticed that like me he had black hair and green eyes, he also had pale skin like his mother.

"So, what would you like for drink? We have coke? Lemonade? Juice?" I asked.

"Coke please."

So I got a coke out of the fridge for him and lemonade for me. I passed James his can and our fingers touched. It felt like an electric charge flowing through me. It hurt at first and then, then it felt pleasant. He must have felt it as well because we both simultaneously jumped back in surprise and went out of the back door without another word.

About an hour later James and his mother left and I went straight upstairs, locked myself in my room and got into bed. I couldn't sleep because wheneverI closed my eyes I saw James smiling down at me. His green eyes twinkling and dimples showing just at the corners of his mouth. I sighed at the thought. Finally I gave up and went to sit in the back garden. I looked up at the sky. In a few days time the moon would be full, I was dreading when that happened. I did every month because; the thing is I have a deep dark secret that not even my best friends know. I'm a werewolf. My whole family change every month into these horrifying creatures that we can't control. We have this urge to kill and we can't even stop it. That's why I can't afford to get close to anyone. I'm scared I could hurt them. It kills me.

All of a sudden my little staf Grace jumped up onto my lap. She could sense my distress and wanted to cheer me up, but it wasn't as easy as that. I'd heard of that electric charge I felt with James before. It only happened between Soulmates. Soulmates mean that those two people are destined to be together, forever. That's what scares me. I don't want to put James in danger and I don't even know if he knows about Soulmates or if he even likes me at all. But the problem is he's mortal not a creature of the night like me so we could never be together. Grace was yapping away so I picked her up and took her into my room and sat down on my bed gazing at my screensaver of the moons phases sliding across my computer screen. It was almost time.

After a while Grace quieted down and eventually curled up in my lap and her breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep. I just sat there listening to the owls and the other creatures of the night, exploring the wilderness, happy. While I felt like an animal stuck inside a cage: confused, nervous and mostly scared, scared about what the future will hold. I glanced out of the window just as the sky changed its colours form the dark blue of night, to purple, orange and finally to the pale blue of morning as the sun once again rose for another day. A day I wasn't ready to face.

**A/N So sorry for the late update guys, had ALOT of homework and family stuff going on.**

**Thanks for reviewing hopefully a new chapter will be up soon**

**Much Love, Holly x**


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks went quickly; I hung out with Lauren and Eric mostly. We worked on our project, went down into town or we just sat and watched TV and films. It was a nice distraction that always ended when I saw James. He would smile at me (with his dimples coming into view) and I couldn't help but to smile back. He did that to me, my stomach ended up in knots and I couldn't stop grinning. But none of those good feelings could stop the beast when it was time. It never got any easier, never got any less scary and I couldn't keep the fear out of my heart as I felt the sun setting. That evening I ran for the woods which surrounded our town, my family each has our own sector of the woods so not to hurt each other. I ran deep into the shadows and safety of the trees so there was no possibility of harming someone and prepared for the agonising transformation.

At first came a sting, and then I fell to the floor as my bones cracked and re-shaped into those of a wolf. My nails started to grow into claws out of my fingers and toes that were now turning into paws as shiny black fur covered my entire body. The my ears start to extend as my face re-shaped and my nose grew into a snout and my eyes glistened more than usual as I opened my mouth (showing rows of razor sharp teeth) as I howled at the full moon. The beast had been released.

I don't remember anything after that, it's always the same: I change and then everything goes black and I wake up in the woods. Maybe it's for the best. I started to follow the trail back towards civilisation when I saw a figure hiding behind the trees. Worried that they may have seen me change back, I went and looked to see who it was. But no-one was visible, not even a bird. I was just paranoid. So I walked back to the trail and into the town. The streets were full as normal as I walked towards my house waving and smiling at the people I knew and slowly my paranoia left.

That afternoon I went to sunbathe in the front garden. I was leaning on my elbows with Grace sitting on my lap as I listened to my IPod. I was out there for about half an hour before a shadow came over me. I looked up and James was standing beside me, smiling down at me.

"Hey, Thea." He said to me.

"Oh, hi James. You OK?" I replied timidly as I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm OK finally finished unpacking. What about you?"

"Yeah, just catching some rays."

"Cool, Oh I almost forgot why I came over, I found this in the woods this morning, I think it belongs to you." Dangling from his hand was my necklace, (in the shape of a full moon with a sapphire gem in its centre) but what was he doing in the woods?

"Yeah that's mine. Thanks!" I said

"No problem. He paused awkwardly.

"Anything else?" I prompted.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go out one day next week?"

OMG James just asked me out on a date! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

"Um... OK, sure I would love to." I stammered blushing as red as a rose.

"Really? Great, I'll let you know when." He was grinning like a child at Christmas and his dimples, yeah.

"OK."

"OK"

We both just stood there looking at each other, blushing.

"Ok I'll just let you get back to sunbathing"

"Ok, Bye."

I practically ran inside. Was it James I saw in the woods? Even though I was overjoyed he asked me out on a date I decided I would follow him next time he went towards the woods just to be sure.

That turned out to be that evening; I stuck to the shadows as I followed him silently down the empty streets. (One of the upsides to being a werewolf is that you're sneaky.) I followed him deep into the woods until he stopped. I hid behind a tree and watched as he picked up a rabbit and… started drinking from it. I gasped -I couldn't help myself- and James dropped the rabbit and looked at me. His eyes were glowing red and his mouth contained sharp fang. James was a vampire!


	5. Day of a vampire

**Chapter 4**

James

After I dropped off Thea's necklace at her house (and asked her to go out with me. And she said yes!) I went back home and looked out of my window. I could just see the edge of the woods: My hunting ground. I had to go every night to control my thirst. I didn't want to hurt anyone especially Thea. The first time I saw her in the town a couple of weeks ago I was overwhelmed with emotion, I had to see her again so I went to her graduation. After that I realised that she lived in the house next to mine so I suggested to my mother that we go over and introduce ourselves. She thought it was a great idea so we went over that evening and when Thea's eyes met mine and our hands touched I knew. I knew we were Soulmates and that we were destined to be together. Forever.

The grandfather clock in the front room chimed 6:00pm so I started my walk towards the woods. The streets were quiet with the exception of a few shoppers so I wasn't stopped. I walked deep into the woods silently as I didn't want to scare the animals away. A rabbit hopped out of a nearby bush. I picked it up and it started squealing so I soothed it to sleep and lifted the limp body to my mouth and started to drink. That's when I heard the gasp, I dropped the rabbit as my head spun around and I saw Thea's scared face staring back at me.


	6. Explainations and a kiss

**Chapter 5**

His fangs detracted and his eyes faded back to green. He just stared at me. I know it wasn't the best thing to do but I ran.

"Thea wait!" He started to run after me and caught up in a blink of an eye and grabbed my arms to stop me.

"Get off me!" I yelled

"Thea let me explain." He said calmly

"NO!" I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Thea, calm down and let me explain. Please!" I could hear the desperation in his voice so I took a deep breath and his slowly removed his from my mouth just enough for me to say:

"Let go of me first" After he looked me over and was sure I wouldn't run for town he let go of my arms and I listened.

"Look, I know you're scared but it's not what you think."

"That you're a vampire!" I snapped hands on my hips

"OK, it is what you think, but you have to believe me: I only hunt animals, never humans, I would never hurt you."

He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth.

"You're not lying?" I asked uncertain.

"No I'm not, I would never lie to you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem."

We stood there awkwardly once again and then he leant in uncertainly like he was unsure how I would react and he kissed me. He wasn't sure of himself and it was amazing. After a while he pulled back and I said:

"Wow."

"Yeah, Wow"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess you will" Once again I was blushing and then in a formal voice he asked:

"Fair lady may I escort you home?" he held out his arm

I giggled and replied as I put my arm through his "I would be honoured kind sir if you would walk me home."

James lead me out of the woods and walked me up to my door. He kissed me sweetly.

"Good night beautiful." He whispered

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, we have our date remember?" He grinned and kissed me again and walked toward his house. When I entered my house I realised my mother was out. I had barley taken off my jacket before the door knocked. Lauren was standing there breathless:

"What the hell? She was grinning ear to ear

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No, I really don't"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're going out with the hottie next door?!"

"Oh, you mean James."

"Duh! Well?"

"We've only just got together!"

"Really? Look at me!"

I looked at her so she knew I was telling the truth. It was a special bond we had I guess.

"OK, I believe you"

"Good, you want to sleep round tonight?"

"Sure!"

We talked all night and I finally felt complete and for once, normal.

**A/N : Guys I'm so glad you're liking the story, I know the first few chapters were quite boring but I had to set the scene ready for this little reveal.**

**Review?**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	7. I think I love you

**Chapter 6**

Lauren left at around 10:00am so I had about 2 hours to get ready for my lunch date with James. As I went through my wardrobe to choose an outfit I decided I would tell James about my true nature as I already knew about him. The only problem was vampires and were-wolves were meant to be enemies not soul-mates but I couldn't keep my feelings for him under wraps I had to be near him. When we're apart I feel like my heart has just stopped and there is a hole inside. I know we only practically met but it really does feel like that.

I chose a red dress that I just recently bought and a pair of black heels, yes it was a bit fancy but I wanted to look my best. I wasn't sure that it wasn't too much until I saw the look on James's face when I opened the door.

"Wow, you look, Wow!"

"Thanks. You look pretty Wow yourself"

I wasn't the only one that made an effort James was wearing a white shirt and black trousers and Wow was a pretty good word to describe it. We stood there looking at each other until he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked

"We shall." I smiled bashfully as he led me through town to the only fancy restaurant we had in town. I'm so glad I made the effort because the restaurant had a dress code. We had an amazing lunch and after James came around my house, luckily my mum was out still so I could tell James my secret without getting a lecture.

"James I have to tell you something." I said slowly

"What? Did you not have a good time?" I could hear the worry in his voice

"No! I had a great time, it's just..." I sighed

"Just?"

"We can't be together."

"What? Why not?"

I walked over to him and sat on the arm of the sofa next to where he was sitting. I looked into his eyes and just blurted out:

"I'm a werewolf." I then dipped my head waiting for his reaction.

I expected him to get up and walk away but instead cupped my chin and he lifted my head to look into my eyes and said:

"So what? I don't care what you are, we're meant to be together."

"But…"

"No buts, I know you felt the connection between us and that only happens between…"

"Soulmates" I finished in a whisper.

"Exactly, I really like you Thea, actually I think I love you. I know this is kind of sudden but I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I didn't knew what it was that made me feel this way but when our hands touched I knew. I knew that I couldn't live without you. But tell me you don't feel the same and I'll leave and you'll never see me again so you can get on with your li-"

I stopped him with a kiss.

"I love you too" I said against his lips.

**A/N: AWWW this is one of my favourite chapters, hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Review? Please?**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


End file.
